


shades of purple

by broship_addict



Series: sickeningly sweet - the kid au [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Body Worship, Cuddling, M/M, hand-holding, kid AU, this is probably a compilation of my kinks:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broship_addict/pseuds/broship_addict
Summary: An afternoon spent together. It doesn't go as planned.Part of the kid AU in which the Foxes are happy children and Andrew has acrushboyfriend.





	shades of purple

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: they're both teenagers in this, so if that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to skip. 
> 
> This is a bit of a fast-forward from the current arc in sickeningly sweet which means some things may be considered spoilers. Andrew makes a dad joke and I have never been prouder. (Title also from Troye Sivan's _for him._ )

The sheets laid rumpled around them, the usual lump indicating Neil’s plush fox missing. Under his amused watch Andrew had set her down on the bedside table, turning her away from them as he helped Neil out of his shirt and onto the bed.

Minutes later (or was it just seconds?), Andrew found himself stopping to look down at Neil – gorgeous and wanting and so, so pliant under his hands – and thinking, _This can’t be real_.

Neil’s head was thrown back over his pillow, neck curved and glistening in the afternoon light through a layer of sweat. He was warm beneath Andrew, all breathy sighs and full-body shudders, just like in every single one of Andrew’s dreams.

At the pause in his movements Neil glanced up, peering at him through fluttering eyelashes and making Andrew’s chest do its usual tight squeezing thing. Despite the familiarity Andrew didn't think he’d ever get used to it, and he swallowed hard before leaning down to place a tender kiss to the tip of Neil’s nose. He could feel Neil’s legs shifting around him as he tilted his hips, could hear the soft click they made and Neil’s relieved sigh.

“Gross,” Andrew said, poking at Neil’s side.

Neil batted his hand away and snickered as he lazily ran his fingers along Andrew’s arm, almost absentmindedly if not for the fact that they’re always so careful touching each other. It left raised bumps and burning skin in its wake, distracting enough that Andrew had to catch Neil’s hand (which was sweaty, also gross) in his own.

He didn’t let go, not even when he returned to Neil’s chest. Ignoring the old scars, warped with growth and age, Andrew continued where he left off, pressing kisses where he felt like it and dragging his tongue along the faint outlines of muscles. Neil squeezed his hand, and Andrew wondered if he was a bit too obvious with tracing out a heart above Neil’s own. Squeezing back, he dipped his tongue into Neil’s belly button and liked the low sigh he made in response.

When Andrew finally reached the waistband of Neil’s sweats, he paused. “Can I?”

“Fuck, Andrew,” Neil whined, hips already lifting up. “ _Yes_. Before someone comes home, preferably.”

‘You’re so impatient,” Andrew teased. He hid his smile by nipping at a bit of flesh right at the divot diving between Neil’s legs, savouring the way they jerked before finally pulling his pants off. They slid over Neil’s hips easily, because he could never be bothered to do up the tie (and subsequently they always hung dangerously low). Heartbeat picking up in anticipation, Andrew leaned back onto his heels so he could take everything in.

There was a wet spot forming on the front of Neil’s dumb fox-print boxers, which, as a teenager spending an intimate afternoon with his boyfriend, was the first thing Andrew focused on – besides, he’d already pined over said boyfriend’s stupid face long enough. Light shining between leaves dappled Neil’s chest, making him even more handsome than usual. His ass fell back onto the mattress with a soft _thud_ , and Andrew thought that he could probably be happy spending the rest of his life between those thighs.

Neil tugged on their joined hands. “C’mon. Kiss me. Do something.”

“ _Do something_ ,” Andrew mocked, because Neil was never articulate at the best of times and it was unfairly endearing. He bent down and kissed the bulge in Neil’s boxers.

Neil hissed, even as his hips rose to follow Andrew’s mouth. “Asshole,” he complained.

“Dick,” Andrew corrected. “Does someone need to have a talk with Abby?”

Neil looked torn between huffing and laughing, finally settling on both. Andrew watched in fascination at the way his stomach quaked, and grinned as Neil grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

Every point of contact between them – their hands and lips, the insides of Neil’s thighs against the outside of Andrew’s – always felt blisteringly hot. Neil kissed him as slow as magma, and Andrew could almost feel his insides melt. He tilted his head to get a better angle, mouth moving insistently, and tried to keep himself from combusting when Neil groaned into the kiss.

( _Neil wanted him_ , Andrew thought, the idea no less thrilling than it was the day before and the day before that. _He wanted Andrew just as much as Andrew wanted Neil._ )

They pulled apart breathless, a string of saliva hanging between their gasping mouths. It snapped onto Neil’s chin and he reached up to wipe it away before Andrew could do it for him. Instead, he had to make do with going down and biting carefully at a spot right below Neil’s collarbone, relishing in the way Neil shuddered under him. Fingers ran through his hair as Andrew sucked, and he withdrew watching a bruise bloom.

Finally remembering what he was doing, Andrew kissed the mark once before scooting back so he could continue his path down Neil’s body. Neil watched him in a daze, eyes half-lidded, before letting his head fall back with a breathy noise at the press of Andrew’s lips against the pointy bit of his hipbone. Andrew placed a matching kiss on the other side, to make things symmetrical, and then brushed up the bottom hem of Neil’s boxers to place one there, too.

Andrew settled himself between Neil’s knees, trailing the knuckles of his fingers along the undersides of Neil’s legs and nipping at the insides of his quivering thighs. He mouthed at Neil through thin fabric and for a moment Neil moaned, so loudly it could have been scripted, before stifling it with this fist.

Andrew had never been so glad to have his memory.

“No one’s home,” he said, reaching up to tug Neil’s hands away. “I wanna hear you.”

Neil resisted, instead grabbing hold of Andrew and taking his fingers into his mouth. His flush ran all the way down his chest, and Andrew had to bite his lip to quiet his own moan.

“Dan said she’ll be home soon,” Neil mumbled around Andrew’s fingers, which, _fuck_ , was so much more arousing than the words themselves. “Stop teasing me and speed up, if you really want to hear anything.”

He gave one last suck before finally relinquishing Andrew’s hand, spit-soaked and warm.

_God, Andrew’s boyfriend was a menace._

Andrew’s mouth pulled into a pout. He wanted to draw this out. He wanted to map out the rest of Neil with his mouth and hands, wanted to kiss and tease him until Neil became incoherent. He wanted to get Neil off, kiss a bit, and then maybe do it again, for so long that they eventually collapse bonelessly on the bed and warm in each other’s arms.

Andrew ran his tongue over Neil’s dick again, hoping to draw out some sort of noise, but Neil remained stubborn. His thighs flexed gorgeously as Neil lifted his ass for Andrew to pull off the last of his clothes. “Any time, now.”

And suddenly it was a competition, which Andrew should have expected considering who he was with. He pursed his lips and idly ran his fingers along Neil’s sides, racking his brain for a way to win and grinning at what he came up with.

Neil was still waiting. Andrew used his elbows to prop himself up and his hands to hold Neil’s legs still, settling himself into a comfortable position.

Finally, he leaned in to blow the biggest, wettest raspberry possible against the soft flesh on the inside of Neil’s thigh.

Neil _screamed_.

And unfortunately, he reacted too. Andrew didn’t even have time to think, _Oh shit_ , before Neil’s legs slammed together, his head still between them.

Andrew’s body shot back. The next thing he knew, Andrew was clutching his jaw – which fucking _hurt_ – and Neil was trying to push himself up.

“Shit, shit,” Neil said, voice high and panicked. “Andrew, are you okay?”

Andrew wasn’t sure if could answer that – he thought he might have bitten his tongue, since there was that familiar metallic taste, but everything hurt too much to feel it. He looked up as Neil dragged himself forward so he could sit in front of Andrew, reaching out to take Andrew’s face into his hands.

“Fuck,” Andrew finally managed to slur. “Your thighs are _strong_.”

He did his best not to hiss at Neil’s light touch on a tender spot, and found himself leaning in for Neil to cradle his face anyways.

“You raspberried me,” Neil said defensively, but his touch was careful and apologetic as he inspected Andrew guiltily. He turned his head as if he could see bruises already forming, traced a gentle finger along Andrew’s jawline then over the bridge of his (undamaged, hopefully) nose.

“I made you scream,” Andrew told him, maybe a touch triumphantly.

Neil was startled into a laugh. “Really? This was all part of your plan?”

“Not all of it,” Andrew admitted. “I didn’t think you’d cream me after.”

Neil always looked so pretty. Through the pain, Andrew was mesmerized by the little wrinkle between his brows and the way he bit his lips and how his eyes looked too bright to be real. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“You better be,” Andrew said, squeezing Neil’s knee to tell him it wasn’t really his fault. If his jaw didn’t hurt so much it might have actually been pretty hot. “Kiss it better.”

The feeling of Neil’s thumb brushing over Andrew’s cheek sent shivers down his spine. He always looked at Andrew so tenderly, even before they started dating, and it left little butterflies in his stomach every time. Neil tilted Andrew’s head, leaned in, and placed the gentlest of kisses to both sides of his mouth.

Eyes fluttering shut, Andrew realized for the first time that they had watered up. Neil kissed the tears away, then continued to pepper light kisses over his face as if it’d make the ache go away. Andrew raised his hands to cover Neil’s.

“Does it work?” Neil asked, voice soft and feather-light. Andrew felt like he was floating between those hands.

“Yeah,” Andrew said, his eyes opening just in time to trace the slow curve of Neil’s relieved smile. He ran his tongue over the inside of his mouth, and hopefully managed to conceal his wince when he decided that he really had bitten it after all. Swallowing a few times to get the gross taste out of his mouth, Andrew moved in so their lips were pressed together chastely.

Neil made to deepen the kiss and regrettably, Andrew had to pull away. Instantly, Neil’s hands were off him. “Sorry. I didn’t ask.”

“I want to,” Andrew said, already missing the warmth of Neil’s palms, no matter how sweaty they were. “I bit my tongue.”

“Oh.” The way Neil’s eyebrows knitted together would have been cute (and admittedly still was), if not for the fact that Andrew could almost see him entering mother-hen mode. “Shit, I’m so sorry. Do you need anything? I can get you some water, or ice, or –”

“I can’t blow you,” Andrew blurted, just so Neil would shut up.

It worked. His face bloomed a fierce red and his jaw worked a couple of times with no sounds coming out.

“ _Andrew_ ,” Neil finally said, “What the _hell?_ ”

Heat practically radiated off his face. He looked gorgeous like that: flushed cheeks, rumpled hair, swollen lips, and eyes that darted between Andrew’s mouth and dying erection.

“I was going to blow you,” Andrew told him gleefully, “And now I can’t, because you crushed my head between your perfect sculpted thighs and I’ll never be able to go down on you ever again.”

Neil buried his face in his hands. “I hate you so much,” he said, muffled voice shaking because he was laughing through his embarrassment.

“I hate you more,” Andrew told him. It would be so, so easy to switch _hate_ with another word, and his stomach lurched at the thought.

“Oh, so it’s a contest now?”

Andrew peeled a hand away and managed to land a kiss at the corner of his mouth. It quirked up, and Andrew liked how obscenely red it looked. He pressed their foreheads together, and Neil’s fingers parted enough for him to peer out at Andrew between them.

“You wouldn’t even be competition,” Andrew promised.

At his angle, he could see every flutter of Neil’s eyelashes, the pull of his cheeks as he smiled, that one pimple that he always had to resist kissing because it was kind of embarrassing how much he wanted to kiss every part of Neil, teenage acne included. Neil’s eyes met his and ridiculously, that made the butterflies in his stomach go wild.

“You’re staring,” Andrew whispered in the space between them.

“So are you.” Neil brought a hand up to push a stray bit of Andrew’s bangs away from his face. “Right now I’m thinking about how much I wish your tongue is better so I can keep kissing you.”

Andrew had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths before he did something really stupid, like explode under Neil’s gaze or kiss him so hard that they _both_ end up with sore jaws. “What happened to your impatience? Don’t let that stop you.”

Neil pressed forward in a gentle headbutt. “ _I_ could still blow _you_ ,” he offered.

They had both softened after the whole Andrew’s-jaw-getting-destroyed thing, but his mostly flaccid dick stirred confusedly at the thought. Andrew’s face warmed and he imagined what Neil would look like down between his legs, enjoying the picture his mind conjured up. At the same time he really _was_ put off by the idea of Dan or Kevin or Wymack returning home before they could finish, and already was looking forward to spending the rest of the day just cuddling with Neil. As soon as he shook his head he realized how exhausted he also felt, like his bones were turning to lead and gravity was pulling him down onto the bed.

He let it, tugging Neil so he’d follow. They laid facing each other, and one of Andrew’s hands went to scratch at the elastic waist of Neil’s boxers. “Do you want me to?”

Neil smiled at him before shaking his head, then leaned forward to he could bury it into the junction of Andrew’s neck and shoulder. His breath set the nerves there on fire, and Andrew wrapped his arm around Neil’s waist instead.

Andrew settled his chin on Neil’s curls. His mouth still ached, but he couldn’t muster the energy to go down and grab some ice, especially with his boyfriend pulled up against him and the entire afternoon ahead of them. Fingers clutched at Andrew’s shirt, and the weight of Neil’s limbs tangled with his own reminded him that this really was real after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [tumblr](http://broship-addict.tumblr.com) for art and writing bits :)


End file.
